princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Delight
A member of the Canterlot Royal Guard, Delight aims to climb the ranks. He comes across as emotionally distant, cocky, and sarcastic, but how genuine his behavior is is debatable. Has a habit of speaking before thinking, such as when he took an opportunity to ask a sleep-deprived (temporarily-acting-Queen) Hilda for a date. Seems to have a low opinion of the Royal Guard. Description A male pegasus with a manilla coat. His mane, tail, and eyes are green. Though his wings are the same color as his coat, the tips are naturally green. Story He first appears making use of some sort of fortune telling machine before taking flight and heading to Canterlot Castle. As Canterlot is on high alert, he spots one of his colleagues, Sergeant Mini Daze (Dazey), and her two Peacetrotters patrolling the perimeter. Upon seeing him, she angrily asks when he got back. He brushes the question off with some flippant flirting before requesting a status report: "why are you guys marching about like you actually know how to do your jobs?" She gets angrier, prompting him to puts on a slight smirk as if out of reflex rather than as a genuine response. Her anger cools, however, as she notices the look in his eyes and she tells him that Princess Luna and Celestia placed them on high alert before flying off into the distance. She hazards a guess that it might have something to do with the newly arrived griffon royals, Queen Gwendolyn and Prince Zephyrious, prompting Delight to ask if they're being watched. Worried that they might not be, she sends her Peacetrotters to find them. Delight tells her not to bother with the "tin cans" and says he'll find them for her. Eventually, he does find them stuffing their faces in one of the royals-only pantries. Zephyrious, feeling shame at having been caught, has the sense to stop ransacking the room, but his mother continues and grabs a platter of cake meant for Celestia. Delight slips up and demands she put it back, setting her off, but manages to salvage the situation with some flattery and an explanation that it'd be better if they ate meals prepared for them instead of the princesses. They agree to follow him to the dining room, but he shows little reverence for Gwen's authority as they converse along the way. During their meal, the room is informed of Chitania's death, followed by Gwen revealing Zephyrious as the new King of Gryphonia. She plans to head back home now, but first she demands an apology from Delight and scratches the star on his armor. Doing his best to keep a stoic facade, he bows, his wings covering his forehooves, and apologizes. At that point, Gwen mounts him and makes him her pack mule for her shopping spree around Canterlot. Thread 257 # 1 He starts out by asking how old Alterjack is. She says her and Applejack are the same age, but he fields a ballpark estimate of "Late 20's? Early 30's?". She asks if he's deaf, but he points out that he doesn't know how old Applejack is. When she asks him why he NEEDS to know this, he basically says he's just making conversation since she's "holding him hostage" and it might make future interactions easier. AUJ points out that she's just making sure he did his paperwork right before segwaying into how "annoyin' your 'captor' isn't gonna make things easier" for him. Before she can finish that thought, though, the memory of Rarity annoying her Diamond Dog kidnappers into letting her go resurfaces, leading to her trailing off in silence. Moving past that, she tells him to be quiet and stop distracting her or else the double-check will last longer. When he states that she seems pretty good at multi-tasking, she adds another stack of papers to his workload and tells him to be quiet. Moving on, she muses about how she hasn't seen many major mistakes with his work yet. "Means less work Ah have to make you redo." "Well, I wouldn't want to inconvenience Your Grace with that." And with a loud *Thud* another stack is added to his workload. But, despite a short silence, he's not done yet. "Oh!" AUJ sighs deeply. "It's the glasses." Seeing her confusion, he continues by saying they make her look older. She adds another stack. "You make it work, though. For someone in your 20's." And another. "Are they just a fashion statement?" Then another. She decides to play along and tells him, no, she actually needs them because she strained her eyes "readin' and workin' all the paperwork no one bothered doin' back home". He starts to point out that alicorns have super regeneration, but she cuts him off, saying it has its limits. That's when a thought crosses his mind: "You should stop wearing them." "...I should stop wearing my glasses? The things I need to WORK?" His reasoning is that they're keeping her eyesight poor because her eyes adjusted to them, which messes with her regeneration. "If you take them off, won't your vision eventually heal?" She tells him that's not how it works, but when he asks if she's sure, she just repeats that that's not how it works. "I'm... not hearing a no-" In response, she loudly adds several more stacks to his workload and asks: "Did ya hear that? Did ya?!" Thread 261 # Delight sarcastically states he's glad to be doing more paperwork, but points out it's just tedious when Alterjack implies it's too difficult for him. AUJ soon finds that he drew something on the back of his paperwork: a picture of her. With a large ass. She's a little peeved by this. # Having gone to take a break and grab some coffee, Delight comes back and asks Alterjack what she's doing outside of Applejack's office. Refusing to tell him why she was kicked out, she starts shoving stacks of paperwork in his face to shut him up. # Later, Alterjack and Delight are still working outside Applejack’s office. When Delight asks if her not having to triple-check his work anymore is good, she dodges giving a straight answer and vaguely says things are more efficient now. He offers to ask AJ if she’ll let them back in, but she and AUJ get into a shouting match and the two of them are left outside. # Eventually, Delight asks Alterjack whether all the work she’s giving him is payback for how he acted towards the griffon royals. AUJ calls it out as a stupid question since he knows that’s not why. Plus, she doesn’t care how he acted towards the griffons, which isn’t to say he didn’t act stupidly because it wasn’t his place to do that. When he asks what she’d do with them, her answer is vague, but menacing. # Applejack later calls out to Alterjack, who she still refuses to let into her office, with a question. After AUJ makes an off-hand comment about Celestia’s “semi-immortality”, AJ asks her if it’s alright to use a foreign agent to gather information on potential allies. AUJ asks if he could be traced back to her if caught or caught easily, and after being told that doing either would be very difficult, she declares that it’s fine. This doesn’t help AJ feel better about her decision. # Hearing all of this, Delight tries to ask a question, but Alterjack chastises him for listening in on classified information. Information, as he points out, that she loudly discussed from outside in the hallway. Not like she cares to let him win that argument, anyways. # Some time later, Applejack tells Delight to make her feel better. After getting a recap about how she’s feeling bad about what Alterjack told her regarding committing espionage in Harmony City, he points out that what she wants done isn’t really different from what journalists, the police, the guard, and the secret agent(s) that work for the Princesses do everyday. He asks if she feels better now, but she claims to feel dumber instead and now wants him to make her feel smarter by saying something stupid. So, he says something stupid, which makes her feel dumber for walking into that. # After witnessing Alterjack freaking out over coffee actually being illegal, resulting in her coveting a few packs of the stuff she had brought over from her world, Delight points out how coffee’s bad for her, which reminds her of the fact that he had some awhile ago. He denies that claim and runs away, with her giving chase. # Vermillion asks why Delight is in her office, and he responds as though he’s woken up from a dream. He tells her he had a nightmare about an extremely attractive mare that looks like Applejack, but was strict and forced him to do a bunch of paperwork. For a moment, he’s glad that mare can’t reach him in the real world, but Alterjack appears and tries to capture him. All the while he pleads for Robin (Vermillion) to help him. In her attempts, AUJ's conjured vines end up breaking some of Vermillion’s things, which enrages her and prompts her to kick them both out. # Alterjack continues to chase Delight through Canterlot Castle, demanding that he tell her who’s supplying him with coffee. Evading her vines, he tells her there’s no "supplier", but she doesn’t believe him. At one point, he manages to sneak behind her and steal her coffee packets, which he uses to bait her to chase him harder, faster than her own vines move. Their chase eventually leads them to a small barrack and as AUJ catches up to him she gets stuck in its doorway, just as planned by Delight. However, she just teleports to him, but he stays her hoof by saying he’ll make her some of his coffee. After watching the process with bated breath, she drinks it eagerly. Even when he reveals that it’s made of Dandelion roots, meaning that it’s actually a 100% legal coffee substitute known as Dandelion Coffeee, which is also known as Dandelion Tea. It still makes you pee alot, though. # After coming back to the barrack after a potty break, Alterjack says the drink’s taste is on point, but the kick isn’t strong enough. So she asks Delight to add something to the drink to give her a stronger buzz, a buzz he points out as being caffeine making her jittery. She doesn’t care and, under threat of getting more work, he adds some carbonated juice to it. That seems to appease her enough and he asks why she fakes her accent. Prompting her to tell him to let her finish her drink in peace iffin’ he knows what’s good for ‘im. # Still, Alterjack is disappointed in the “kick” to her drink and suddenly falls asleep from caffeine deprivation. Delight’s relieved by this until he realizes that Applejack is behind him. He tries to plead his case about how he didn’t drug AUJ or have any intention of doing “things” to her, but AJ just carries AUJ away in silence. # Later, Delight is hauled away from his office by the peacetrotters under Dazey’s command, an action he says is unnecessary because he would have gone willingly. Dazey says she didn’t want to risk him running away since Princess Applejack wants to see him, but he points out he didn’t run away when she kicked in his door and sicced her “clunkers” on him. She threatens to kick his face in if he keeps talking, but he fires back by saying she’s not tall enough to reach that high. At that, she commands G1 and D0 to engage Anti-Chucklehead Protocols, which is basically just them shaking Delight/vibrating at uncomfortably high frequencies as they hold onto him. # As they enter Applejack's office, Dazey announces that she and her peactrotters have captured Delight, which prompts AJ to ask if Delight was trying to run away. He says he wasn’t but Dazey adds that they couldn’t risk him trying, which prompts him to add that he let them capture him in the first place. AJ subtly implies that she only wanted Dazey to tell him to go see her, saying that she didn’t need to trouble herself with actually bringing him to her, and dismisses her and her Peacetrotters from the room. Dazey leaves with some reluctance and her peacetrotters (G1 and D0) follow after her. Having expected her to be upset with him, Delight’s surprised at AJ’s friendly demeanor, which prompts her to confirm she’s not angry and didn’t ask to see him to talk about the incident with Alterjack. # Instead, she wanted to tell him that he’s off probation and that she thinks he did more than what was required of him. What that means, she says while glancing at the still sleeping Alterjack, is that he doesn’t have to do anymore paperwork for her and can get back to his duties. But she asks him what exactly he wants to do when it comes to the Royal Guard, citing how his files and what she’s seen of him paints him as someone that wants more out of his lot in the Royal Guard but he drags his feet a lot. She finishes by saying he doesn’t have to tell her anything and can leave now, but after a moment of silence he asks her if the offer to go to Harmony City is still on the table. # Following that, Applejack and Delight go over what she wants done for the investigation again, with added information about Sebjek that includes his appearance and name. In response to Delight asking if the two should sync up, she leaves any team efforts up to them, but recommends at least letting Sebjek know he’s around. When he asks if there’s a codeword he should use, she shrugs and says showing Sebjek the communicator she’s giving him or saying that the “Princess of the Red Fruit” sent him should be enough. He then asks if he gets a codename, too, but she corrects him by saying the Morlocks just fancy calling her “Princess of the Red Fruit”. # Still, he hypothetically wants one, so she offers to call him 「Diamond Eyes 」, which he rejects in favor being called “Substantial Viper”, but (to protect his voice) she suggests he go by “Midnight Drifter”. He accepts and she tells him everything has been worked out with Lieutenant Vermillion, but that he should go sort whatever he thinks he needs to out with her himself. With all that said, she asks if he needs anything else from her. “How about a kiss, for luck” he asks with a smirk. For some time, she just stares at him and thinks on it (his smirk wavering all the while) before responding with a simple “Nah”. His mood deflates, but she wishes him good luck anyways and shoos him off before Alterjack can wake up. # Delight goes to see Lieutenant Vermillion regarding his new mission. She makes note of the fact that “the real Princess Applejack” said he’ll be gone for a few days, which is at least better than the year or so he was gone before returning to the Royal Guard. After questioning if he’s doing this because he wants to or out of obligation, he tells her that he’s just taking an opportunity he saw “like always”. He then tells her he’s using the opportunity to try out some armor made by an acquaintance (who he describes as “a bit of a nutjob”) since he can’t wear his regular armor, which prompts her to ask if he’ll be wearing “that charm”. Of course, he says, which prompts her to cast a magic spell on him that focuses on a spot around his neck. # She wishes him good luck,but before he leaves he asks her to pass some paperwork on to Alterjack. After she accepts, he thanks her, calling her “Robin”, and heads to his office. On his way there, he runs into Dazey, who asks why he’s leaving so early. He avoids answering the question, choosing to banter with her, which leads to her stomping off after assuming he got suspended. With that done and after making sure everything’s in order before locking his office, he looks at the plaque adorning his door. It reads: SERGEANT and beneath that is a sticker: Delight. Thinking about changing it once he gets back, he takes his leave of the castle to prepare for his trip. Thread 264 Items Yo-Yo made of Opal: A yo-yo that is made of opal and coated with a thin protective layer. He starts playing with it during Thread 264. Drifter disguise: During his undercover investigation in to the happenings of Harmony City, it is slowly revealed that Delight has disguised himself and goes by the alias "Drifter". In this disguise, he wears: 1 'griffon styled armor (at least greaves) presumably made by Guppy; '2 'a rust colored wig attached to a forehead protector; '3 a rust colored tail-cover that resembles a paint-brush; 4 clothing that covers his flanks with the image of snakes grinning cartoonishly like sharks.